Slipping Away
by ForestKarma
Summary: It's an old story. Inuyasha went to Kikyo, Kagome feels hurt, but instead of running to someone else, she stays right where she is... The someone else is already there. A Miroku/kagome fic
1. Default Chapter

HEY, WHAT'S UP? THIS IS MY FIRST SOLELY INUYASHA FIC. I JUST STARTED ONE THAT'S A CROSSOVER WITH RUROUNI KENSHIN, SO YOU SHOULD READ THAT ONE TOO. ANYWAY, PLEASE REVIEW AND FEEL FREE TO FLAME.  
  
IT'S AN OLD STORY, INUYASHA GOES TO KIKYO AND KAGOME FEELS BETRAYED. BUT SHE DOESN'T RUN AWAY TO SOMEONE ELSE. THE "SOMEONE ELSE" IS ALREADY RIGHT THERE. A KAGOME/MIROKU FIC.  
  
*Disclaimer* Do I look like Rumiko Takahashi to you?  
  
Chapter 1: A Nighttime Chat  
  
Sometimes, Kagome thought, she wished that she could just fall in love with Hojo, or Kouga. Both of them so obviously liked her. It would be so simple, so easy, and yet, she felt absolutely nothing for either of them. She couldn't even confide in them. They just wouldn't understand. No, she had to be in love with someone who, despite his protectiveness for her, was in love with someone else. The worst part was that the "someone else" was not only dead, but supposedly her reincarnate. In any event, you just couldn't trust men, Kagome decided. In fact, she couldn't think of a single man she really trusted, except for her brother. Hojo was naieve. Kouga was stupid. Inuyasha was in love with another women. And Miroku. Well, she supposed Miroku wasn't that bad. She could trust him, she thought, but he did have wandering hands. Kagome was musing over her love life as she sat by a stream, her bare feet dipped into the cool water. It was the middle of the night, and Inuyasha was "talking" to Kikyo, so she was here, in the middle of the woods, thinking about how much life sucked. She was so deep in thought that she did not even notice that there was someone behind her. "You know, it is the middle of the night." Kagome twisted around sharply to see Miroku standing behind her. "Oh," she said. "It's you." "You sound disappointed." "No, just surprised." Then Kagome remembered that her musings had classified him as the only trustworthy male. "Sit down," she said with a bright smile. Miroku was a little surprised. She was acting differently toward him. He wondered what it meant, but decided to sit down. His eyes couldn't help but trace over her body, and he felt his hand twitch slightly, but he kept it in his lap, realizing that she probably needed someone to talk to. He had always worried about Kagome. She took so much upon her own shoulders, and he knew that she had a lot of work to do in her own time. It seemed that no one else noticed that she barely slept. "Is it Inuyasha?" he asked kindly. "Yeah," Kagome replied. "He's off talking with Kikyo again." Miroku could not help but feel pained by the hurt in her voice. That stupid demon brat did not deserve her. He did not deserve such a brave, intelligent, loving, beautiful. Woah, where did that come from? Miroku wondered to himself. A picture of Inuyasha and Kikyo flashed through her head. "And I had, um, a nightmare about it." "A nightmare?" questioned Miroku. "Yeah, I was sitting on a bank, and Naraku sent demons at me, and Kikyo was on the other side, and we were both about to die. Suddenly Inuyasha appear. He looks at us both, and as I feel the demons teeth biting into me, I, I, I." she was crying now. Miroku cautiously put his arms around her, trying to offer what comfort he could. I hear Inuyasha saying to me, 'I'm sorry Kagome, I'm sorry but this is the way it has to be.'" Miroku gaped at her. That dream. about someone you love, it would be enough to make anyone cry. He thought about himself in that situation, and it was up to Sango to choose. After all, he loved Sango, didn't he? But suddenly he wasn't so sure. He liked her a lot, they were good friends, but he didn't really think of it as love. "I, I sometimes just wish it would all end!" Kagome cried, and she started to sob harder. She threw herself more into his arms and squeezed him tightly. Miroku froze in shock. He knew that she just needed a shoulder to cry on, but he would be lying if he said that he didn't like the way she felt in his arms. It just felt. right. Whoa, whoa, Miroku thought, wait a minute. I'm not falling in love with Kagome, am I? That's ridiculous. She's my friend, and I'm just helping her because that lucky fool (lucky? Huh?) threw away her love. "Kagome," he whispered. "We're all here for you. We'll take care of you. Don't worry about it." Kagome looked up at him, not noticing that he had not called her "Lady Kagome," and the innocent gratitude shone in her tear-filled eyes. "Thank you, Miroku. Thank you so much." Miroku thought that that smile was infinitely better than anything he'd gotten for groping. ***  
  
Inuyasha crept quietly back into camp. Kikyo had finally left. He really hoped that Kagome didn't know that he had went to see her. He looked over at Kagome. She was curled up in her sleeping bag, and a soft, sad smile was on her face. He could smell the salt from her tears, but he could also smell the fact that she had been comforted. Comforted? By what?  
  
Inuyasha also noticed that Kagome was sleeping very close to the tree that Miroku was sleeping against. Funny, Inuyasha mused, I thought she was sleeping over there by Sango. Oh well. It seems she's okay. With that Inuyasha jumped up into the tree. He really did feel bad about going to see Kikyo, but he felt responsible for her death. He had to protect her. However, he sometimes wondered if he should just stay with the person that made him happiest. Kagome.  
  
The next day, Kagome woke up rather early. "I sense something," she called up to Inuyasha, who was sitting on a branch above her head. "I think it's a Shikon shard." Inuyasha was instantly alert. "Hey, Miroku, Sango, get up!" "Huh?" Sango asked as she sat up. "Whaz happning?" "You're still aslleep," Kagome commented. Miroku also sat up, a little groggy. "What's going on?" he asked. "Kagome senses a Shikon shard." Miroku sat up a little straighter. "Lady Kagome, are you well enough to be heading off Shikon hunting this early?" Huh? Inuyasha thought. What's up with the monk? Kagome smiled at Miroku brightly. Inuyasha felt a little uncertain. That smile was usually directed toward HIM! What did Miroku do to deserve such a dazzling smile? "I'm okay, Miroku. You know, there's no reason to call me Lady, you know. We are friends." "I'm sorry, Lady Kagome, but it is merely respectful." "Suit yourself. Let's go." Sango was looking a little curiously at her friend. Something seemed to be a little different between her and the monk. Not that it really mattered or anything. Right now it was time to go hunt some shards. The group started off walking, because although Inuyasha wanted to rush, Kagome said that she wanted to walk for a bit. Inuyasha walked in front, with Sango a little behind. In the back, Miroku and Kagome walked side by side. They were rather close together, and Sango was a little surprised that she hadn't heard Kagome cursing Miroku out for groping yet. "Miroku you lech!" *SLAP* Oh well, maybe I spoke too soon, she thought. Still, they continued to walk side by side. Kagome usually walked with Inuyasha. Something had changed. Something had definitely changed. Sango vowed that she would stop thinking about it. Kagome was in love with Inuyasha, after all, and Miroku didn't care about love, just groping. Wait a minute, Sango thought, Why am I thinking about love?  
  
SO, WHAT DID YOU THINK? DO YOU THINK I SHOULD KEEP GOING WITH THIS. IF I DO, I PROMISE TO ADD SOME ACTION NEXT CHAPTER. ANYWAY, I'M NOT REALLY SURE WHAT I'M GOING TO DO ABOUT SANGO. DON'T WORRY THOUGH, I'LL MAKE SURE SHE GETS SOMEONE. ANYWAY, I'M NOT SURE ABOUT INUYASHA EITHER. SHOULD HE JUST GET SCREWED BECAUSE HE REALLY LOVES KAGOME BUT FOOLISHLY LETS HER GO? OR SHOULD HE END UP WITH SOMEONE ELSE. KIKYO? I LIKE KIKYO, BUT I DON'T THINK THAT'S A GOOD IDEA FOR THIS FIC. SANGO? I DON'T KNOW, THAT HAS POSSIBILITIES, BUT I THINK MAYBE INUYASHA SHOULD JUST GET SCREWED. ANYWAY, TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK PLEASE! I REALLY APPRECIATE REVIEWS. TELL ME WHAT YOU REALLY THINK, I DON'T MIND FLAMES, JUST PLEASE REVIEW! 


	2. Chapter 2

YIPPPEEEEEEEE! I WASN'T EXPECTING SO MANY REVIEWS. YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! I LOVE YOU ALL!  
  
TO ANSWER YOU WONDERFUL, BEAUTIFUL REVIEWERS:  
  
I'M NOT REALLY SURE WHERE THIS FIC IS GOING, BUT I THINK THAT IT'S DEFINITELY GOING TO STAY MIROKU/KAGOME. SORRY IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT, BUT I'D NEVER SEEN A M/K FIC BEFORE AND I REALLY WANTED TO WRITE ONE. ALSO, SANGO WITH INUYASHA MIGHT BE A GOOD IDEA, BUT THAT WILL PROBABLY COME A LITTLE LATER. SESSHOUMARU/KIKYO.. THAT OUGHT TO BE GREAT CONVERSATION, BUT I MIGHT TRY IT. THE COUPLE WITHOUT EMOTIONS. HE HEE!  
  
*Disclaimer* Do you think Rumiko Takahashi writes fanfiction? Maybe you should get your head examined.  
  
ANYWAY, HERE'S CHAPTER 2:  
  
"The shard is that way," Kagome said as they entered a slightly darker part of the forest.  
  
"Um, Kagome, it looks scary in there!" cried Shippo (sorry he wasn't mentioned in the last chapter, but he was there.. He was just sleeping. yeah right)  
  
"Don't be such a brat, Shippo. You're a demon, after all," Inuyasha said haughtily.  
  
"That's mean, Inuyasha!" cried Shippo.  
  
"Both of you stop it!" Sango hissed. Her eyes were fixed on Kagome, who was standing rigid, staring into the forest.  
  
"Are you all right, Lady Kagome?" Miroku questioned.  
  
"Yeah, it's just. I sense something. There's definitely a shikon shard, but, I think that there is something else going on here."  
  
"Anyway, let's stop standing here and GO!" yelled Inuyasha.  
  
"Don't yell that way at Lady Kagome!" Miroku said to Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha was about to reply, then stopped. Since when had Miroku been so overprotective of Kagome?  
  
"Okay, let's just go," Kagome said quietly.  
  
A few minutes later they were standing in a small clearing. "It's there!" Kagome cried, pointing at nothing.  
  
"Huh?" Asked Sango. "There's nothing there."  
  
"I can smell it," said Inuyasha, "But I don't see anything there at all."  
  
They were interrupted by a gravelly laugh. "You beings are pathetic, and can never, ever hope to defeat me. I see that you are after the shikon shards, but you will fail."  
  
"Quit your babbling and lets fight!" cried Inuyasha.  
  
Suddenly Inuyasha dove to the side, and the tree behind him was obliterated. "I see you have tentacles," Inuyasha said.  
  
"Not bad for a dirty hanyou," the demon taunted.  
  
"What was that?" cried Inuyasha.  
  
Meanwhile, the three humans were standing to the side, watching Inuyasha fight with something they couldn't see.  
  
A few minutes later, neither of the fighters had gotten a hit on the other.  
  
Suddenly, Inuyasha froze. He sniffed the air for a moment, and then looked over at the humans. "Kagome!" he cried, starting to run but knowing he would not make it in time.  
  
In a moment, there was a scream, as a large, invisible tentacle sliced through the chest of. Miroku.  
  
The monk had jumped into the way at the last second, sheltering Kagome with his own body.  
  
Miroku slid to the ground, and Kagome caught him, leaned over him, her eyes filled with tears. "Miroku," she whispered. "Come on, Miroku. You'll be okay, we'll take care of you."  
  
The demon was laughing again, and suddenly there was a loud crack as the demon slammed one of his invisible tentacles onto the ground. The earth split open, and Kagome and Miroku tumbled down into the chasm.  
  
"Kagome!" cried Inuyasha.  
  
Sango ran to the edge of the chasm. "Kagome! Miroku!" she cried.  
  
There was no answer.  
  
In a fit of rage, Inuyasha flew at the demon, tearing it to shreds.  
  
Kagome felt like her whole body had been dumped into a bucket of knives. There was a sharp pain spreading throughout her entire body.  
  
She moved one arm cautiously. It was a gigantic mistake. It made her arm burn as if it were on fire.  
  
A few minutes later, she tried again. This time she was able to sit up slightly. She saw someone else lying beside her. It was Miroku. That's right, Kagome thought, he shielded me. He shielded me with his own body, even though he knew he might die. Why did he do that? Could he.. No, Miroku was in love with Sango. Everyone (um, who's everyone?) knew that.  
  
Kagome moved over to him and put her fingers against his pulse. It was weak. If I don't help him, he's going to die, Kagome thought. Well, I'm not going to let him die. Not after he saved me. I'm going to help him, and then we'll get out of here. Kagome looked around, but all she could see was blackness. By the way, where exactly is here? She wondered.  
  
Inuyasha and Sango sat beside the chasm. They had yelled down into it, but apparently Miroku and Kagome couldn't hear them.  
  
"Are, are they alive?" Sango's voice quivered.  
  
"I don't know," Inuyasha said. His normally strong voice sounded weak, even to himself.  
  
"But we have to have faith in them," Sango said. "They're strong, both of them, and they won't die so easily."  
  
"You're right, Sango," Inuyasha said. "We have to have faith."  
  
Kagome wasn't sure how many hours had passed, but her stomach was growling. She was very, very, hungry, but she was fairly confident that she wouldn't be able to find food down here, at least, not without getting lost. And she didn't want to get lost down here without Miroku.  
  
Her musings were interrupted by a groan at her side. She looked over at Miroku, whose wounds she had bandaged. He was stirring slightly.  
  
"Miroku! Miroku!" she cried. "Are you allright?"  
  
Miroku slowly opened his eyes. "Thank Buddha you are safe, Lady Kagome."  
  
WELL, WHAT DID YOU THINK? SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER WAS A LITTLE SHORT, BUT THE NEXT ONE WILL BE LONGER. MIROKU/KAG RELATIONSHIP WILL DEVELOP MORE, AND MAYBE A LITTLE SANGO/INUYASHA TOO. THE MORE REVIEWS I GET, THE FASTER I UPDATE! REMEMBER, I LOVB YOU ALL!!!! 


End file.
